Réapprendre a vivre
by castiel11
Summary: Jemma dois faire face a la vie après un enlèvement. Peut t-elle se reconstruire?
1. Chapter 1

Je n'arrive à me sentir en sécurité dans ma petite cabine, j'ai une peur restante de ma captivité. Je me suis fait enlever à la place de Coulson par ceux que je pensais être que des soldats normaux. Je n'ai pas compris ma situation qu'après trois jours au S.H.I.E.L.D., on m'a expliqué qu'on a du me faire une chirurgie à cause d'une grosse blessure. Skye m'a rendu visite, elle m'a dit que le S.H.I.E.L.D. était infiltré par l'HYDRA, ce serait une petite branche qui m'aurais enlevé, ils essaient d'en savoir plus. Personne ne veux me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Ward, la dernière chose que je me souviens est l'agent Coulson quand j'étais dans ses bras. Je me sens rougir à cette pensée, je lui ai vraiment dit que je l'aimais. Mais je ne sais pas si ce sentiment vient du fait qu'il m'a sauvé

May m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas encore quitter la base, j'ai bien vu que Fitz semblais surpris par ma nouvelle apparence surtout mes cheveux. Je ne me suis pas encore vue dans un miroir mais cette expérience m'a changée, je ne sais pas si c'est pour le mieux. On m'a autorisé à sortir en chaise roulante et je dois être accompagnée.

Je sursaute quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, je reconnais l'agent Triplett, je suis contente être habillée. Pour soulager mes jambes, pour les laisser se reposer, il insiste pour me pousser a travers les couloirs du Hub. Je suis dans un des bâtiments qui n'a pas été détruit, on semble surpeuplés, ça expliquerais les patients dans ma chambre. Je vais devoir m'habituer à ne pas utiliser ma main. On arrive dans une grande salle avec plusieurs lits, je suis vite entourée de presque toute l'équipe. Même May semble soulager de me voir.

- On est contents de te voir sur pieds, dit Skye de son lit superposé.

- Je suis contente d'être revenu parmi les vivants.

- Laissez Simmons respirer, elle a besoin de se reposer.

Coulson arrive dans mon champ de vision. Il n'a pas changé aussi sérieusement, seul une marque sur la joue prouve qu'il m'a sauvé. Je me lève doucement pour mettre mes jambes, je ne pouvais pas me servir d'une chaise, à cause de mon poignet, je ne peux pas prendre de béquille donc je dois encore faire attention et demander de l'aide a quelqu'un mais ils me sous estiment, je vais guérir plus vite qu'ils le pensent. Je sens une main sur mes cotes, je sais qu'il ne veut pas me faire mal mais la proximité de nos corps me fait rougir malgré moi.

- Ça va monsieur, je vais y arriver.

- Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez.

Il sent sublimement bon, une odeur piquante, audacieuse comme un mélange de lave linge, de café et de quelque chose que je ne peux pas définir. Je m'écarte quand je réalise que mon visage est dans son cou en bafouillant.

- M… Merci.

Je me précipite sur un des lits inoccupés qui nous était attribués. C'est Coulson! Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, je ne remarque même pas les autres autours de moi. Je fini par m'endormir, et bon vieux cauchemars reviennent me hanter.


	2. Chapter 2

Je dois faire une pause, tous ces papiers à remplir, j'ai demandé à tout le monde de ne pas faire de bêtise le temps qu'on est à la base. Le sauvetage de Simmons m'en donne encore plus mais ça nous a aidé à la retrouver. Je me frotte les yeux et m'étire. La salle est presque vide, quelques agents sont encore réveillés malgré l'heure, je me suis installé dans un coin de la cafeteria en t-shirt, même si je suis à l'aise avec mon costume, je ne suis pas en service pour le moment. Je remarque Simmons en pyjama, absorbée par son starkpad de l'autre côté de la pièce donc je ne la dérange pas pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je m'occupe du café, mais mon attention se porte sur la biochimiste, ses cheveux sont plus courts qu'à ses débuts avec l'équipe, mais ça lui donne un certain charme.

Reprends-toi c'est ton employé, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour toi.

- Vous pensez trop.

Elle à raison, je ne l'ai pas vu se lever à cause de mes pensées peu catholiques, elle pose sa main a plat sur mon biceps. Elle me dit avec un petit sourire charmant.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauver, j'étais sûre que vous ne pouvez pas être de HYDRA, dit-elle.

- Vous faites partie de l'équipe. Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, vous pouvez prendre quelque chose qui pourrais vous aider.

- Je suis déjà sous médicaments, je ne veux pas abuser. Vous travaillez encore à cette heure?

- Que de la paperasse.

En parlant, je la vois faiblir, ses jambes ne sont pas encore très solide, elle n'est réveillée que depuis 2 jours, elle ne doit pas trop en faire. Je l'attrape par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Je sens le corps de Simmons contre le mien, j'avale ma salive en sentant la poitrine de Jemma, on dirait que je suis redevenu un adolescent qui réagit trop rapidement. Je l'aide à se rassoir en essayer de cacher mon émotion peu subtile dans mon pantalon. Je me dis que je pourrais rester un peu avant de retourner travailler, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me déplacer, vaut mieux que je me remettre de mes émotions. Après un long moment de silence, je remarque que Simmons semble fixer ma bouche mais elle détourne le regard. Je suis perplexe mais je ne dis rien

- Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me donner un entrainement, je sais que je ne suis un agent de terrain, mais au moins pouvoir me protéger. Ne répondez pas tout suite, mais je veux que se sois vous, je sais que vous êtes le meilleur pour m'apprendre.

Elle pose sa main sur mon genou, elle me souhaite bonne nuit avant de quitte la pièce, je vais devoir prendre une douche froide. Pourquoi cette subite attirance pour Simmons ? Tu dramatises, elle a vécu beaucoup de chose avec eux, elle a seulement besoin de réconfort après avoir été face a face avec l'HYDRA. Reprend toi tu pourrais être son père. Elle doit en avoir vu des choses, elle a seulement besoin d'être rassurée et je dois penser à remettre l'avion en vol. J'ai beaucoup trop de trucs à penser en même temps, je dois mettre Simmons de côté pour le moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me sens un peu mal de laisser Fitz travailler à ma place sur l'inventaire. Coulson m'a sermonné pour que je me repose encore un peu à la basse, ils viendraient me chercher avant de partir. Les drogues qu'il mon donné pour que je reste docile ou que je leurs disent la vérité. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, ma mémoire de l'événement va peux être revenir mais personne en est sur. J'ai essayé de regarder mon dossier médical, ils expliquent les chirurgies que j'ai eues mais je reste dans le noir pour mes pertes de mémoire. Pour séduire un homme, ne pas trop en faire, plus je regarde de sites plus je suis perdue. Je savais que je ne devais pas faire de remarque sur notre différence d'âge. L'agent Triplett me prend du sang pour identifier la drogue qu'ils m'ont donné.

- Ca pourrait même vous faire du bien de prendre l'air, on est encore sur place pour deux jours au moins, les autres sont partis en ville.

- Et vous ?

- Je fini avec ce test et je vais rejoindre des amis avant de partir avec l'équipe.

- Coulson…

- Il est toujours la, l'agent May à essayer de le faire sortir, mais il est trop travailleur.

Voila ma chance, je vais essayer de me faire remarquer, je vais avoir le bon soutien gorge et avec… je me demande si j'ai des leggings pour cacher mes jambes ou un jean. Je me ferais trop remarquer avec une jupe.

Je dois revoir mes vêtements, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté de vêtements un peu sexy mais certain dois etre encore dans des cubes d'entreposages dans la soute. Mais je dois aller les chercher sans me faire voir, sinon je vais me faire sermonner parce que je ne suis pas en train de me reposer. Je vais juste faire attention, je ne les ai jamais dits parce que je trouvais ça trop sexy, mais ma sœur m'a forcé à les prendre parce qu'ils pourraient m'être utiles. Je ne peux pas demander des conseils à Skye sans qu'elle me demande pour qui je veux me faire remarquer. Je prends quelques morceaux avant de remonter me préparer mentalement a… je vais vraiment faire ça! Rien ne prouve que ça va marcher, il pourrait ne pas le remarquer. Allez, tu es capable sa va bien se passer, ce n'est pas de la triche, je fais que les mettre en valeur.

Je retiens une grimace en remontent les marches, Coulson a raison mais je suis trop orgueilleuse pour l'avouer, mes jambes me font mal! Nouveau plan m'habillé plus sexy, mais pas vulgaire. J'envois un message a Coulson pour l'inviter à manger avec moi, mais je dois être discrète pour que sa ne ressemble pas a un premier rendez vous. Je vais vous prendre mon Starkpad, je laisse un petit message. C'est trop froid mais je ne peux pas écrire à cause de ma main. Je l'envoi, je dois me trouver un haut que ne sois pas trop petite fille mais je ne veux pas que sa se remarque trop. Je prends un chandail uni, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais prendre un imprimé.


	4. Chapter 4

Je fais peux être vraiment une crise de la cinquantaine. Simmons n'est pas laide mais je ne suis loin le jeune agent avec qui May est sortie. Elle pourrait facilement trouver mieux et surtout plus jeune. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle ne me laisse pas différent. Mon côté rationnel me dit que je ne devrais pas mais mon cœur me dit le contraire, je fige au message de mon agent. Ça va me faire du bien de m'autoriser une pause. Je change de veste en oubliant tout ce travail, cependant un bruit étrange attire mon attention. Je vois Simmons assise contre le comptoir, elle semble beaucoup trop pale. Je m'accroupie et pose ma main sur son front, elle ne semble pas chaude.

- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas revomir.

- C'est surement un effet de la drogue qui réagi tard, je vous ramène dans votre…

- Non, je ne supporte plus de ne rien faire dans… je n'aime pas les petites pièces.

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'a retrouvé endormie sur un divan.

- Je pensais allez mieux, je voulais…

- Vous être trop impatiente, vous venez de subir plusieurs interventions. Oui, vos jambes vont mieux, mais vous devez penser aux blessures internes. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ma chambre, elle est plus grande que les autres.

- Je ne veux pas vous chasser de votre chambre.

- J'ai déjà dormi dans une chambre cabine, si ça peut vous aider.

- Je veux bien seulement si vous dormez avec moi, votre présence pourrais me rassurer…

La proposition m'a surprise, c'est vrai que tout le monde réagi différemment a un enlèvement, elle a seulement besoin de réconfort, mais en même temps je dois rester professionnel. Ça ne l'aide pas si je la repousse.

- Oubliez, c'est inapproprié.

- Si ça peux vous aider a allez mieux, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cette situation.

Mon dos ne supportera pas le sol mais les autres reviennent demain, on ne peut pas camper n'importe où, on se ferait surprendre, mais je ne m'en fais pas. Je m'assurerais que Simmons soit revenue dans sa cabine avant leur venu, on ne ferait pas la grasse mâtinée. Je l'aide à s'assoir. En allant lui chercher un verre d'eau, je vois un plat de pâté au fromage. Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait du fromage, nos portions sont presque toujours faciles à transporter en avion et on a quelques aliments. Je suis touché qu'elle m'ait fait à souper, mais je dois lui dire de ne pas trop en faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Ça ne n'est pas trop mal passé, il a aimé ce que je lui ai fait, je ne peux pas remettre ce que je porte d'habitude, je fais trop sage. Je suis un peu nerveuse, mais je pourrais enfin dormir, je mets un chandail et je dois me prendre une culotte pas trop moche. Je ne voudrais pas le tenter trop non plus, je prends une culotte shorty, elle a des étoiles dessus mais reste assez neutre. Je dois m'habituer à montrer mes jambes, elles sont violacées mais elles voient redevenir normal. Quand je me suis lavée le visage avant de me coucher, j'ai pus voir à quel point je semblais maigre. J'ai de grosses cernes comment je vais arriver a le séduire mais je dois persévérer.

On ne fait que dormir, il ne passera rien, ce n'est pas celui qui t'as enlevé, je dois me calmer ça va que m'aider et je ne veux rester figée devant sa porte, en plus je pense avoir entendu quelqu'un. Je frappe et entre avant que les autres me surprennent. Mais je fige en voyant Coulson torse nu, je me retourne en rougissant.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient entrer dans votre chambre.

Je bafouille, il fait soudainement chaud, je reste tourné, j'ai vu sa poitrine, il est un peu poilu mais c'est plus la cicatrice au centre qui ma fasciné. Je me tourne et m'approche, il n'a pas encore baissé son chandail, je passe un doigt sur le contour de la cicatrice. On est très proche, un peu trop, sa main se pause sur ma hanche mais je me repousse avant de faire quelque chose de mal mais il ne me laisse pas m'éloigner et à ma grande surprise il m'embrasse. Je ne reste pas inactif, je m'aide à rester debout en pensant mes mains autour de son cou.

- On devrait se séparer, on va faire une erreur.

- Je comprends.

Je m'assois sur le lit pour ne pas tomber, je suis un peu triste mais je le comprends, je suis peux être trop jeune pour lui. Il vient s'assoir à coté de moi, il pause sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Même si le S.H.I.E.L.D. est un peu sans dessus dessous je ne veux pas, vous ne me laisse pas indifférent mais comme vous sortez d'une grosse aventure. Je ne veux pas te presser.

- Mais vous avez commencé avec ce baiser.

- J'aurais dû me contrôler, j'en suis désolé.

- Je comprends mais je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas que passager, mais je ne lâcherais pas. Je vais retourner dans ma cabine.

- N'oubliez pas qu'on doit quitter le bus.

- Vous avez un plan ?

- Je dois vite en trouver un avant que l'armée arrive, l'avion pourra être suivi. Je m'en occupe.

Je ne sais pas s'il me rassure ou s'il a vraiment un plan, je lui dis bonne nuit. Je quitte la pièce avant de dormir quelques heures. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va devenir, tout a explosé.


	6. Chapter 6

_On m'agrippe pour me sortir, on m'ordonne de marcher, j'ai les bras attaché mais mes chaines aux pieds me gênent. Une grande main me force à marcher, mais je fini par tomber contre quelque chose. Je l'entends jurer et je me fais bousculer sur une bonne distance. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je marche parce qu'on ma bandé les yeux depuis qu'on m'a prise au Hub. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis loin d'être le plus haut grader, je suis loin d'avoir le degré d'importance que l'agent Coulson._

_Je pense qu'on ma mis dans une boite ou une petite pièce, il ne se passe rien pendant ce qui me semble des heures. Mes jambes s'engourdissent de plus en plus mais la pièce ne me permet même pas de m'accroupir. Je pose mes mains sur la surface, je suis dans une boite, ou ils m'emmènent. Je me frappe soudainement la tête quand la boite bascule. Je suis un peu sonner quand une piqure viens me surprendre, on me fait descendre des marches, on me jette sur ce que je pense être une chaise._

_Je suis aveuglée par la lumière, je peux enfin voir quelque chose mais ce qu'ils m'ont donné me rend étrange, je me prends la tête en grimassent.L'homme me prend par la gorge pour que je sois à sa hauteur, je manque d'air._

_- C'est mieux de marcher, emmène-la._

Je me réveille avant de percuter le sol, c'était un rêve, je suis en sueur, je respire profondément. Comment je me suis retourné dans l'infirmerie du Hub. Aie! Ma tê déteste être aussi faible, les médicaments aident mais je ne veux pas être dépendante à long terme. Je me lève doucement mais un homme me demande de rester couchée, je devais me reposer. Pourquoi je me suis soudainement souvenu de mon enlèvement, surtout que je me souviens de ma première raclé que j'ai reçu ? Pourquoi celui la ? Pourquoi on refuse de me laisser partir ?

- Agent Simmons, on doit vous faire d'autres examens suite a ce qui vous est arrivé ces derniers jours.

- Vous avez déjà fait plusieurs testes.

- Oui mais comme vous vous êtes pas réveillée, votre équipe vous a emmené ici hier.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- 18 heures, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas quelque chose de caché.

Il regarde son starkpad.

- Votre corps a seulement besoin de dormir mais on va vérifier pour être sur. Reposez vous, ne réveillez pas l'agent Coulson, il a réussi à s'endormir.

18 heures, ça m'a semblé plus court. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je remarque enfin mon supérieur, il est comme toujours en costume mais quelque peu froissé, peut-être dut a sa position. J'avance ma main sur ses cheveux, il ne ressemble pas au Coulson que j'ai rencontré au début avec l'équipe. Le sommeil me rattrape mais les mauvais souvenirs reviennent. On me plonge dans un bassin d'eau, j'essais de me débattre mais on me retient sous l'eau, j'ouvre les yeux mais à la place de me trouver dans l'eau, je suis face a un mur ?

Je retiens mon souffle quand je me sens tomber, c'est le plafond que je viens de voir de si proche. Je laisse échapper un cri en touchant mon lit, je frappe mon plâtre contre le côté en métal du lit. Je peux presque sentir le choc contre la surface dur. Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer… ? Je suis vite entourée d'agents.


	7. Chapter 7

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Calmez-vous, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable.

- Vous l'avez enfermé, elle est traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vécu et sa prison ne va pas vous aider à savoir ce qui lui arrive.

- On l'a seulement mise en quarantaine pour savoir ce qui lui arrive, on n'aurait jamais dû la laisser sortir au départ. On doit encore chercher dans ses plus récents testes sanguins pour savoir se qui était lattant depuis une semaine.

Je sors du bureau avant de dire des choses qui pourraient être blessantes, c'est quand même ma supérieure. Je vais devoir calmer mon équipe pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de vagues en apprenant la nouvelle. Je passe les niveaux pour essayer de voir Jemma, elle doit se sentir seule. Elle vient de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant et on l'enferme à nouveau.

Une fois dans la salle, je vois Simmons accroupie sur le seul meuble de la salle. A cause de sa robe d'hôpital, je peux voir sa culotte. Je me concentre sur son visage, en m'approchant j'entends ses pleurs. Ils me serrent le cœur. Avant que je puisse faire un mouvement pour la réconforter, elle me saute dans les bras, je peux sentir ses larmes sur mon costume. Elle s'agrippe a moi, je la comprends, elle ne veut pas rester seule. Je recommence à être vert de rage contre cette mise à l'écart à cause d'un seul phénomène étrange.

- Allez, calme-toi, je suis là.

Je pause ma main sur sa joue, je déteste voir ses yeux aussi triste. Je lui dis:

- Je ne les laisserais pas t'enfermer ici aussi.

- Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre travail à cause de moi.

- C'est injuste et j'ai le droit à prendre ma retraite pour de bon.

Elle semble plus calme depuis que je suis là. Je m'éloigne pour réussir à garder mon calme, mes supérieurs ne doivent pas savoir que je suis attiré par mon agent. Le garde commence à devenir insistant. J'ai une idée, j'enlève ma cravate et lui donne.

- Avec ça je serais avec toi, je vais essayer de te faire sortir d'ici.

Je me retiens pour ne pas l'embrasser, on est surveillé. Je suis inquiet pour elle, elle ne s'est pas du tout récupérée de son enlèvement. Je la quitte a regret.


End file.
